totaldramachampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Puffles Rule
Hey! I know you've never been on this wiki before, because it's new, but I wanna know if you wanted to join this art camp I'm making on this wiki. I couldn't find a name, so I named it Total Drama Champions. The host is named Laura, and she's Chris' sister. Please, I would love to start this! Also, if you join, could one of you characters like Shane? I haven't done the characters page yet, but I will soon.I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 18:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I only created the home page, and the Character template. The wiki mostly did everything else. Also, you only need a character, and you can edit your main pictures. Anyways, you can just add your characters pages, once you've picked your. You never answered me back on the idea of having one of you characters dating Shane. FYI, Shane is a girl.XD(I talk to long.XP)I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 01:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking Sammy, because they both have blonde hair, anf they both...well, they probably don't have similiar personalities, becuase Shane is a skateboarder, and Sammy is sort've a "Ladies" Man, if you count Meaghan a girl.XD The reason I'd like Sammy to be in it, is because I'm planning Samantha to be an Antagonist. Yeah, that's pretty much all of it.XDI May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 01:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) EBGR could be an admin. And about the contestants, I've asked a pile of people! I'll ask a girl named Kate, and maybe some of my other friends on wikis. I might ask Sprink, but he might not be able, since he's working on his story, Total Drama Athletics.I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 01:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I remember you! :D I have a wiki :Total Drama Creators. You should check it out! :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've got a question for Bryce's picture. What would you like him to look like? Do you want him to look similiar to his first one?I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 00:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I'm still sorta fuzzy on the details of this wikia, though. But, it's always nice to meet the members of the wikia! And yes, I have seen you on the TDI wikia! So, I'll see you around! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 03:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that might be my fault I brought it up with him a couple of days ago...but he said you could have permission, and I didn't mention you. Did you ask him? Well, I guess you could add another character. Maybe...I still got nothin.XP Maybe you could make someone whose friends with Megan. Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) If he said that, I'd go with no. I'm pretty shure you can create your own character. If not, I have a Character that's Al's sister, named Alissa. You could use her...you probably won't, though. I think you could create your own character. I have piles of characters I've made. Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a guy. Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you fail with the boy, you can use one of my girl, if you want. I'll be glad to show you a couple of characters, in a future TDI story. Also, I got a question. Have you ever read a TDI Fanfiction called Total Drama: the Actors? Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I could make Tristan for you? I know how to make characters. If you would like?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just wanted to know. Mainly because I wrote it, and I wanted to know if you knew about it. I thought I told you. The link is here. PLEASE read it! It rocks....why am I giving myself small publicity? I don't really know.XP Samantha-[[User Talk:Hipchick|''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,]] Now I'm Done With You, You!'' 02:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I was gonna make my icon Liz, but I couldn't find a good picture.:( Samantha-''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,[[User Blog:Hipchick| Now I'm Done With You, You!]] 01:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yep! I will get started on it ASAP. What colour hair, eyes,ect...? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 01:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Puff! Well, the first episode is over, and you guys need to vote someone off! The Rockers lost this challenge. Be sure to check The episode out! Samantha-''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,[[User Blog:Hipchick| Now I'm Done With You, You!]] 13:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC)